cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Adam West
Adam West (1928 - 2017) Film Deaths *''Robinson Crusoe on Mars'' (1964) [Col. Dan McReady]: Killed when he and Paul Mantee eject from the Mars orbiting survey craft. He appears later in the film as a hallucination Paul was having. *''Zombie Nightmare'' (1987) [Captain Tom Churchman]: Killed when the zombie John Fasano reaches up from his grave and pulls Adam into the ground. TV Deaths *''Bonanza: The Bride (1961)'' [Frank Milton]: Shot in the chest during a struggle over his gun with Pernell Roberts. *''Murder, She Wrote: Death Takes a Dive (1987)'' [Wade Talmadge]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Michael McGrady. We learn of his death when Ray Girardin informs Angela Lansbury. *''Monster Island'' (2004 TV) [Dr. Harryhausen]: Killed (off-screen) when he sacrifices himself by blowing up the giant ants' lair in the volcano with him still inside it, in order to allow Carmen Electra and the others to escape. *''Family Guy: Blue Harvest'' (2007; animated) [Mayor Adam West as Grand Moff Tarkin]: In a virtually shot-by-shot parody of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Adam is killed in an explosion (along with the rest of the Death Star crew) when Chris Griffin, as Luke Skywalker, (voiced by Seth Green) blows up the Death Star. (See also Peter Cushing in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977).) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold; Chill of Night'' (2010; animated) [Thomas Wayne]: Shot to death, along with his wife Martha (Voiced by Julie Newmar) by Joe Chill (voiced by Peter Onotari) in an alleyway while their son Bruce (voiced by Zachary Gordon) looks in in horror. His death is shown in flashback as the older version of Bruce (voiced by Diedrich Bader) remembers their deaths. West, Adam Category:DC Stars Category:Voice Actors West, Adam Category:American actors and actresses West, Adam Category:Korean War veteran Category:2017 Deaths Category:Leukemia victims Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Parody death scenes Category:Comedic death scenes Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Lionsgate Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:Deaths in the Paramount universe Category:Deaths in the TriStar universe Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:MGM Stars Category:NBC Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:MTV Stars Category:Deaths in the Columbia universe Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Batman cast members Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:Lego Stars Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Motor Mouths Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Rugrats cast members Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:DC Cast Members Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Fairly Odd Parents cast members Category:RKO Stars Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:Legends Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Kim Possible cast members Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members